H2O: Just add Winter
by legend fanatic
Summary: Lewis has another person he loves, mabey even more then Cleo? Will Cleo be jealouse? Sawyer and Hazel come to Australia because Clear Water has been attacked, but just how far will this new girls ties go with their new friends and their old ones? Cleo/Lewis Bella/Will Emma/Ash Rikki/Zane (eventually) Hazel/Sawyer Jenna/Carson (My charicters)
1. Louis

Lewis

I can't believe I am finally going home! It's been about a year and a half but I did a lot of work ahead of time. Entire summers doing extra work so I could go back to Cleo. Cleo… I can't wait to see her again. She is probably overjoyed I am coming back. Wait I haven't even told her yet its supposed t be a surprise. Well at least I get the whole twelve hour plane ride thinking of ways to ward of her mermaid magic cuz' last time I showed up unexpected she left me on top a pillar of water for five hours. Boarding the plane I can't stop the excitement boiling within me. And it's a good thing I am not getting back till tomorrow morning because tonight is a full moon that means in about an hour I won't be able to contact the girls in anyway till eight tomorrow morning. I move to try and find my seat only to realize that in the row of three there are already two girls. Each one positioned as far away from the window as possible. They are both talking to some people behind them. Even though we are on a plane and its almost moon up time they are both wearing sunglasses. Then I take in the fact that these are the sunglasses I made the girls that blocks out only moon light. Why would these girls have two of the eight pairs I made? As soon as I turn around I get my answer. "Lewis, what are you doing here?" I don't know what was more shocking the fact that Emma was on the plane or that right next to her sat the girl I haven't seen in years. "Lewis?" Says the girl.


	2. Cleo

Cleo

"I can't believe we survived another full moon without going crazy!" I exclaim waking the other two girls from their sleep. "Cleo! It's only eight in the morning, on a Saturday! Do we have to get up this early?" Ricky wines like always. I roll my eyes. "She's expecting a call from Lewis. You know he always checks up on us an hour after the full moon goes down just to see if we are all right." Bella states back. "Ya I know and Will calls you and…" Ricky trails off. "Zane calls you." I finish for her. "I know you still like him. In fact you know you still like him." She rolls her eyes. "And he likes me I know we have this same conversation like everyday! But he kissed Wills sister. I don't know if I can forgive him for that!" If only me and Ricky had relationships like Bella. Not that I'm complaining, I have an amazing boyfriend. Only he's in America for another year and a half. He's studying to be a marine biologist, something he's been dreaming about since he was six. And I know I forced him to go but I still miss him. "Cleo… Earth to Cleo!" At the sound of my name I look up realizing I was looking at my phone longingly. "He always calls don't worry Cleo. And he's coming back for a visit in a week." Bella sooths. "I know but…" Then a noise cuts through my words. My phone is ringing. The special ring tone I reserved for Lewis. Lewis is calling! I pick up the phone. "Hi Lewis." "Hi Cleo. I've missed you. How did the full moon come along? Every thing go alright?" His voice has gotten a bit deeper since we parted ways but it still sounds like the Lewis I have known since I was five. "Everything went fine. No moon trauma." I say as I walk into the bathroom. "How the program going?" I miss him soooo much. "We just finished up studying algae. Oh Cleo before I forget, I wont be coming down next week I'm to busy with the work load but I can come down another time I promise. I got to go by Cleo." And just like that he's gone again. I shouldn't be surprised. It's the tenth time he's canceled this month. I start to cry. Lewis was right when he said things would be different. They are but I don't know how much longer I can take the long distance between us. I love him I really do but this has become too hard. "Cleo" Ricky calls out and enters the room most likely with Bella by her side but I don't bother to look up. "He's not coming next week." Someone sits beside me, Bella I think. "I miss him so much. I know I told him to go but I miss him sooo much. I love him, but I don't think I can keep this up another year and a half. Our calls and letters and emails are getting shorter every time. His visits are far and few between. What am I going to do?" I feel a hand on my back. Its not Bella or Ricky but one that's familiar. When I look up I wrap my arms around the person next to me. "We don't have to do anything cuz I'm home to stay." I must look shocked because Lewis finishes with "I'm here to stay."


	3. Sawyer

Sawyer

We are running for our lives. And by we I mean me and Hazel. I decided something; we are going to go visit someone named Lewis. And by decide I mean if we don't leave we might die. Flying on a plane is not what I would call fun; in fact I don't think I've ever been on a plane in my life! But Australia, now that's somewhere I have wanted to go but not in this situation. What's even more horrible is that I think I know who is trying to kill us, what I don't know is why. "Sawyer, were about to land. Are you okay?" I look over at Hazel, who has been so good about leaving. I guess we both decided that if we were being attacked then both of us should leave especially after Clearwater was attacked and Winter was almost killed. "Ya, I'm just nervous. What if we should have gone to Oregon first? I don't even know where Lewis lives." She looks over at me and places my hand between hers. "Don't worry! I'm sure he will be thrilled to see you. And besides you don't know where Jen is. She might not even be in Oregon. At least we know Lewis is in Australia and I have the address remember!" I laugh. "I guess I'm being over dramatic." I don't know if I am or not to be honest. I just have so many questions!

Are Lewis and Jen okay?

Are Winter and Hope safe even if I'm gone?

Are my mom and Dr. Clay safe?

Is anyone that I love safe?

And last but most importantly…

Why is my Dad, who left me and Mom, trying to kill me and Hazel?


	4. Lewis

Lewis

The first thing that happens after I give her the news is silence. From shock most likely. The second, Emma comes in. They hug and talk a mile an hour about places in the world and new things that have been happening. It's return of the old today. I'm glad I told the girl with Emma to stay away for today. Today is a reunion even though her coming back is a happy reunion for me it might not be for the others. I realize that Cleo hasn't left my side the whole time. She talks to Emma but grips my arm probably not letting go for a while. "What was your favorite place to visit?" Cleo asks. "Paris although I wish you guys were with me." They keep talking so fast that I can't even understand what they are saying. I only pick out a few words like fun and exciting. "Lewis," Ricky says suddenly. "Why are you here to stay?" They all look at me expectedly. "I finished my courses early. That's why I haven't been able to visit in so long. I only have to go back it three months for graduation." Cleo puts her arm around my waist and her head on my shoulder. "I'm glad your back." She says but before I can reply I hear a gun shot from down the street. Sounds like from Ricky's Café. That where she is. I start down the stairs and everyone follows. When we get there I see absolutely no one outside except for a boy and girl. When I look closer I yell at the top of my lungs. "What the heck are you doing here?" He turns to look at me and gives a pathetic smile. "Nice to see you to Lewis!" I run over to him. "Sawyer, what happened!? Where is she?!" He looks up at me with a grimness that makes me shiver. "I was trying to find you. I started walking towards the Café and when I got here I heard the shots. Wait is she here? Was she in there? I should have called but me and Hazel have been attacked by… him. I should have known he would be after you also." I'm confused. "Who is…" Then it hits me. "Oh no! Not … we are in trouble." I run in the building and find her okay without any bullet wounds but the blender looks a little shattered. Sawyer follows me with the girls right on his heels. 'Who are these people Lewis?" Bella asks. " This is Sawyer, my younger brother. And this is Jenna, who matters more to me than anything." Cleo looks shocked. I phrased that wrong. She thinks I'm choosing Jen over her. "Because she's my sister."

**Sorry for the late update. Schools got me down. But no the girl was not Charlotte. But Charlotte will be in this as a good character. I didn't like her in the series but she could have changed her life around once she moved. And plus she knows their secret. I'll update as soon as possible! **


	5. Hazel

Hazel

I've always hated flying. I'm a more sea type of person. I've always said that I'm not going to fly but I'll have to make an exception this one time. Why? I think living is a pretty good reason. A couple of months ago Sawyer told me about his brother Lewis. Now we are being chased by, get this, their father that sent Lewis to Australia and left them both never to be seen again. Or so they had thought. But apparently that had been more than a little family skirmish because now he's trying to kill us! Just wonderful! Oh, that was sarcasm, this whole situation is just horrible. When Clearwater was attacked we decided that was the final straw. We were going to find Lewis and Jenna. Oh I forgot! Jenna is Sawyers younger sister who, surprise surprise, their father split them apart from her to. Three completely related siblings three unrelated family's. The plane ride went well but when we land I nearly cry with joy. I HATE PLANES. But Australia... Man I've wanted to travel for a while now. It seems to good to be true. Well I guess not that good considering we are being chased by a mad man who wants to kill us, but I'll take what I can get. Anyway we seem to be on the right track to finding Lewis. I haven't met any of Sawyers family except for his mom, cousin Kyle and aunt and uncle. None of his siblings. But I guess now's the time. Otherwise we all die. That's uplifting right? Hahahaha. Anyway were was I. Oh ya. Finding Lewis. Sawyer suggest we go to the café, Ricky's. He says its one of the places Lewis told him about. When we walk inside I see a group of four boys and five girls. 'What is going on." Sawyer mumbles staring at the group. One boy and girl, who are the first to spot us, look up at the same time with equal shocked expressions. They stand and run over to us leaving their group staring. The boy who is noticeably taller then Sawyer just looks at him for a while like he can't believe what he's seeing. finally he hugs Sawyer and the girl, who's smaller then Sawyer, does as well. Just at that moment someone breaks into the café. "Oh I've waited a long time for this. All my little children in the same place again. A family reunion."


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok sorry for the long wait. I just realized the last two chapters totally contridict them selfs. So forget Hazels POV meeting them and go with the Lewis's vesion of meeting up with them and then they go inside and the "Family Ruinion" thing happen. It sounds cooler. If its confusing I will re write the last part of Hazels POV to make it sipler. I will try and update every wednesday from now on. Without further adu. THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

Jenna's POV

So after being shot at I find out that Sawyer is here. Then we go inside and have smoothies and thats when he shows up. He being my father. He makes some snide remark about a family reunion. And then we run. And when I say run I mean I've never run faster in my life.

"Come on, this way. Lets go to my house." Says the girl I just learned is named Emma. "We just moved back into our house and if you help unpack I'm sure my parents would let you spend the night." Everyone nods in agreement and when we get to Emma's houe we learn her parents are indeed ok with it. So we head up to Emma's room and lock the door.

"What do we do? Something has to be done." Sawyer says. "My dad never stops till he gets what he wants. He followed me all the way from Florida and Jen from Oregon."

Lewis nods in understanding. "Why is he after you?" Ricky asks with her Australian accent.

"He's power hungry. He split all three of us up because of power," I say. "He wants to get rid of us because we know something about him that could destroy his power forever."

Emma looks as if she's about ready to talk but Bella does so first. "Well what do you know?" Lewis is shaking his head before the sentence is done. All three of us exchange a look. We cant tell anyone no matter how close to us they are. If anything the closer they are the more they should stay away from our fathers secret.

"If we tell you," Sawyer starts. He sucks in a deep breath and then lets it out. "He will kill you to."

**Whats the secret? Anyone have a guess? And would you hate me if I brought some magic into this? My plan for the story would work better with it but I could make it without magic.**


	7. Authors Note

Authors Note

I'm so sorry for late updates my life is really hectic. One of my friends Nathalie passes away from cancer, im moving and schools a pain in the neck. I'm going to try and get on a daily schedule of when I'm updating but it might take me awhile to get there. Thx for understanding. Schedule at the bottom.

Monday-Reverse the Roles and One shots

Tuesday-Jevie Moments

Wednesday- Dolphin Tale Fanfics

Thursday-Fosters Fanfics

Friday-Hunger Games Fanfics

Saturday-Legend Fanfiction

Sunday-Cross Over Fanfics

Thank you for your understanding!


	8. Important- Authors note

**Important Read**

Ok I've had to make some decisions. Half of my stories are going on HIATUS because I just don't have time to update ten stories. This was a hard decision BUT the stories that go on HIATUS are NOT over. I will finish them in the time they are on HIATUS and I PROMISE to put out another Authors note when they are again an ongoing thing again. I'm letting the people decide on which stories to put on hold. If you don't want your favorite story to go on hold leave me a review that says so. The five stroies that have the least will be put on hold. Thx for understanding.

A side note visit my website if you type** Fan-girl-tabulous weebly **into google then it should come up. If you want me to read a book or fanfiction and review it on my website then leave me a review.


	9. Chapter 9

HIATUS I'm so sorry but I've run out of ideas. If you have a way for me to continue this story let me know because I got nothing right now.


End file.
